lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Rachel Blake Kopenhagen 05
thumb|right|Das Bild aus dem Blog Dieser Artikel beschreibt Rachel Blakes fünftes Posting sowie ihr drittes Video aus Kopenhagen. Es ist insgesamt das fünfte Posting und das dritte Video. Das Posting stammt vom 23. Juni 2006. Video n-UaiNlBKa0 Transcript des Postings Update von 01:51 Update von 03:08 Update von 07:10 Transcript des Videos Projekt Sumo In dem selben Verzeichnes, in dem sich das Video dieses Postings befindet, liegt auch ein Brief von Dr. Hackett an einen Dr. Kini mit dem Titel "CONFIDENTIAL MEMORANDUM" ("VERTRAULICHES MEMORANDUM"). Videoversteck Das Video befindet sich in einer geheimen Datei auf Sublymonal.com. Die Anweisungen wurden von Oli im Kommentarforum des Speakers gepostet. * Folgt dem Link aus Rachels Posting zu http://www.43things.com/. * Dort gibt es den User "RBlake", der 43 Tore hat: http://www.43things.com/person/RBlake. * Tor 4, 8, 15, 16, 23 und 42 enthalten jeweils nur ein Wort. Wenn man die einzelnen Worte zusammensetzt, erhält man "truth safe reckon copenhagen alvar sumo" ("wahrheit sicher berechnen, kopenhagen, alvar, sumo"). * In Tor 43 steht "Nimm dir ein erfrischendes Getränk" ("Have a refreshing beverage"), ein Hinweis, der einen zu Sublymonal.com führen soll. * Auf Sublymonal muss man die sechs Codewörter in die Login-Box eingeben. * Die Geräusche auf der Seite hören auf und eine zweite Login-Box erscheint. * DanteIL hat bemerkt, dass dass Rachel am Ende ihres Gespräch mit Mel0Drama schreibt: "Ich: Cool. Muss jetzt los. Ich hab 43 Sachen, mit denen ich deren "bessere Zukunft" aufhalten kann." ("Me: Cool. Gotta go. I've got 43 things to do to stop their "better tomorrow".") * Man muss "better tomorrow" ("bessere Zukunft") in die zweite Box eingeben. * Es erfolgt eine Weiterleitung zu dem versteckten Ordner "_hidden/". * In dem darin befindlichen Unterordner "48" ist Rachels Video zu finden. Untersuchungen * In dem Video ist zu sehen, dass Mittelwerk leich humpelt. * Mittelwerks Leibwächter tritt hier erstmals auf. Er spielt später noch eine Rolle in dem ARG. * Mittelwerks Satz "Kenne ich..." ("Do I know...") impliziert, dass Rachel Blake ihm bekannt vorkommt. Möglicherweise hat er die bisherigen Videos gesehen oder sie ist ihm aufgefallen, als sie ihn verfolgt hat. * Der Brief über Projekt Sumo stammt von einem Dr. Hackett. Er wird von Mel0Drama in seinem ersten Gespräch mit Rachel Blake erwähnt (Siehe hier). * Die Insel wird von dem Nutzer Linmoo identifiziert. Es handelt sich dabei jedoch nicht um eine Insel am Aquätor sondern um Edward Island (nicht zu verwechseln mit der Prince Edward Island). Es ist ein Hafen im Süden Ontarios am , der zwischen Kanada und den USA verläuft. Hier ist das Bild zu sehen, das Linmoo als Beweis hochgeladen hat. ** In Google Earth kann man den Ort finden, wenn man die Koordinaten '48.37N 88.75W' eingibt. Um die Ansicht mit den Bildern von Rachel zu vergleichen, muss man die Ansicht so drehen, dass Süd-Osten im Norden liegt. Hinweis: Später sagt Rachel, dass sie einen Fehler gemacht hat und dass die Karten (obwohl sie eindeutig von diesen Inseln sind) Sri Lanka zeigen sollen. Kategorie:The Lost Experience Blake, Rachel Kopenhagen 05 Kategorie:The Lost Experience Webseiten